1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a differential buffering technique for use in a device, such as a memory device or application specific integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Microprocessor-controlled integrated circuits are used in a wide variety of applications. Such applications include personal computers, telephones, control systems, networks, and a host of consumer products. Microprocessors are essentially generic devices that perform specific functions under the control of a software program. This program is stored in a memory device, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM) or other suitable type of memory that may be coupled to the microprocessor. Not only does the microprocessor access the memory devices to retrieve program instructions, but it also stores and retrieves data created during the execution of the program in one or more memory devices.
To enhance communication between components, such as the microprocessor and memory devices, various structures and circuitry may be utilized. For instance, these structures may enable the exchange of data signals between semiconductor chips and other devices. One structure that may be utilized is a buffer, which may store, delay and regenerate data signals. These buffers may be implemented in a variety of devices, such as DRAMs, SRAMs, memory buses, processors, network processors, application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), and intra-chip buses. As such, the buffers may be utilized to enhance the operation of the device.
Typical buffers may operate at speeds that are too slow for high-speed communication. As a result, differential buffers, along with a current mirror generated source, may be utilized as buffers. The differential buffers utilize a data signal and its compliment to provide faster sensing of changes in the data signal. This approach provides for faster data sensing because the data signals are complimentary signals. However, the differential buffers, which may be loaded with resistors or FETs, dissipate current at a static level, which consumes power unnecessarily. That is, the static level of current dissipation is not adjustable to allow the device to conserve power. Thus, differential buffers that provide a static level of current dissipation may be problematic.